thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Enim
Name: Jake Enim Gender: Male District: Four Age: Seventeen Weapons: Trident Skills: Strong, amazing swimmer, good with a trident. Weaknesses: Appears weak, slow runner, not very smart. Alliance: Careers. Token: Shark tooth necklace. Reaped or Volunteered: Unlike a lot of careers, Jake was reaped into the Games. Appearance: At first glance, Jake Enim appears to be slight of build, physically; however, years of swimming, catching fish, and being around the water have made Jake stronger than he appears. His 6'1" height and long lean legs made him a better swimmer over other teenagers in his district, as they made him graceful yet powerful in the water. Years of being outdoors in and around the water, made his naturally dark brown hair turn almost a blonde color, and his skin a golden tan color. But yet his most prominent feature is his upper body, which was the classic "swimmer's V shape" which means that his shoulders are the widest part of his body and when his arms are down at his side, and the swimmers "V" shape is apparent. But while Samuel's physical appearance make him a good tribute candidate, it was his fishing and spear skills, i.e. survival skills, that make him an exceptional career tribute candidate. As his fingers are also lean, they were perfect for making intricate hooks and nets unfortunately one day Samuel while attempting to make a complicated net while he was fishing he slipped out if his boat and broke his nose, he wanted to fix it but he has kept it as a reminder to be careful at all times. But while Jake's appearance was so outwardly physical attractive, he is sometimes judged based on his outward appearance and not for who he is on the inside. He could utilize this to his advantage in the Games if he were reaped and manipulate the sponsors with his looks. Personality: Jake, although a very smart kid, actually believes that he's entitled. His whole life he's been more privileged than the other kids. He's always gotten exactly what he wanted when he wanted it. Because of this, it created something along the lines of a feeling of invincibility. He has the false sense that nothing can happen to him, no matter what he does. That's why he eats what he wants, whenever he wants. He also likes to experiment with drugs once in a while, but he knows that they are bad and if caught he could get in trouble. And although he feels invincible, he knows that if he's ever caught doing some of the things he likes doing, his life would go south very fast. So he is capable of moderation and actual intelligence, he just prefers not to use it. Jake also has a very powerful sexual appetite. He will bed almost anything one who agrees to it. He's very good at keeping what he does on the down-low though. Because he knows that his parents disapprove of everything he does. And if they ever found out, they'd take away his entitlement, and that drives him crazy. The thought that someone is actually higher up on a hierarchical scale than he. Because of his entitlement, he also believes that he deserves things more than other people. So people started hiding or concealing things they thought to be of high value from him, because they didn't want to cause a fuss over his very unreasonable desires. Jake, although a very pompous person for a district dweller, does have a sensitive side. Unfortunately, it's usually brought out by jealousy. He realizes that after he doesn't get something that he wants, throwing a fit doesn't work anymore. He has to be gentle and kind about it. Which is why he has friends. One would think he wouldn't have any, but he actually has quite a few. And some of the friends he has who aren't very close to him emotionally, are just friends with him because he's rich. And they need the support. Backstory: Upon being a young boy, Jake would follow his father everywhere. As soon as he could after school hours he would run to the fisheries to find his father, sailor number 463, and sing the seas to sleep along beside him. The two were inseparable and on the occasional weather upset when his father was unable to go out to sea, they would wrestle around the old, rock laden yard, leaving laughs and squeals echoing through the streets. And yet many days the salty depths of District 4’s sea didn’t agree with the fishers, leaving them wet and exhausted from the sweeping storms. On days such as those Jake was forced to arrive home. His father later towing in late. Until one day he never came back after Hurricane Bonnie claimed the lives of all those aboard the vessel, The Phoenix. Not long after that, Jake’s little sister, Holly, was born, never to know her father and it was because of this that Jake sought it his duty to be the person she could never had, working hard to set himself as a model for her. He and his sister have grown incredibly close, they tell each other all. He wards off trouble coming her way and she wards off the waves of pain that occasionally flash over him after coming home from the docks and his fishing job aboard the Black Widow, the Phoenix's sister ship. He never did get over the passing of his father, but rather buried it deep down and building his strength from his father’s demise. Jake has many friends and acquaintances, easily getting along with all, though he has no particular set of friends and finds himself to be a 'Kid A' of his school year, popular for his swimming records including the fastest beach lap, longest breath underwater and farthest one breath swim. Though it is because of this that he and his mother have 'problems'. She wants to him to settle down, do what he can to help society and his district especially, preferring to not see him on the whipping posts anytime soon as once long ago she found him weeks after his father’s passing. As he had been found trying to steal a reused sailor’s uniform of the number 463. Family *Holly Enim (Thirteen year old sister) *Margret Enim (Mother) *Lucas Enim (Deceased father) ---- Jake Enim.png Jake in real life..jpg Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Career Tribute Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Five Nights at President Snow's Tributes